All Alone
by shuichi's kumagoro
Summary: Eiri hits shuichi and is left all alone when Shuichi just ups and leaves..will he ever come back..please read and reveiw. there may be romance in later chapters...
1. Chapter 1 All Alone

**Hey I have decided to rewrite my All Alone story. I thought it was very bad so i rewrote it. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

Eiri Yuki, the famous romance novelist, was all alone. It was around midnight and Shuichi was still not home. Eiri stared down at his hand and remembered the fight they had had. If only he had keep his hands to himself. If only…

FLASH BACK

It was quiet. Peaceful. There was no noise in the house except the click-click of the computer keys. No noise meant no Shuichi. And no Shuichi meant Eiri was able to type without the arguments and squealing.

It was five o'clock and Eiri was so immersed in his book he didn't hear the click of the door or the giggles of the boy who was slowing making his way into the room with a silly smile plastered on his face.

When a high-pitched squeal broke the silence, Eiri whirled around in time to see a blur of colors sail right into his chest. With the boy bubbling over with laughter and with Eiri cursing the chair toppled over with a deafening crash.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Eiri growled as he lifted himself off the floor.

"I missed you Yuki. Did you miss me?" Shuichi asked in a voice as bright as his clothes.

"No. It was quiet until you got here." After lifting the chair, Eiri sat and started to continue his work.

"Yuki you shouldn't spend so much time on the computer. It is bad for your health." Shuichi said. Concern was written all over his face.

"My health is fine. Now go away." Eiri was losing his patience quickly today. Already he had to deal with his editor and sign loads of paperwork for one of his books. All he wanted now was to finish a few chapters, drink a beer, and have a little sex, then go to sleep. What he didn't want was Shuichi whining. But that was what he was about to get.

"Yuki why are you so mean?" Shuichi pouted, "Why can't you be a little nice to me when I am trying to be nice to you?" Eiri could see the small wells of tears in Shuichi's eyes. He was going to cry. Eiri quickly diverted his eyes. He couldn't stand to look at Shuichi when he cried. He ripped his heart out, though he would never admit it.

"Because I want to be mean." Eiri said in a gruff, I-don't-care kind of tone.

"Why won't you look at me for two seconds? Do you hate me that much?" Shuichi whispered. Then it happened. The tears started falling and Eiri could hear silent sobs. It had to stop. He couldn't stand it. Then without realizing what he was doing Eiri's hand shot out and hit Shuichi across the face. The look of horror that crossed his lovers face made Eiri immediately regret the action. He had never hit Shuichi before. Never.

Before he could say anything Shuichi was out of the room. Eiri just sat there and listened as Shuichi threw clothes in a bag and was out the door.

Now it was quiet again as Eiri stared into the air. Shuichi had left him….all alone.


	2. Chapter 2 Hiro's Advice

Hey. This is the second chapter to All alone. It has been awhile since i updated. I hope you enjoy reading this. Please leave reveiws but no flames please..

* * *

1All Alone Chapter 2

"WAAHHHHH! Oh Hiroshi! What am I going to do?"

Hiroshi Looked down at his sobbing pink haired friend and felt a deep surge of hate for the man how had caused this cheerful person to fall into despair.

"Hiro...he hates me. Oh he really hates me."

"No. Shuichi, he does not hate you. He just wasn't himself. He was probably exhausted. Remember. You told me he goes long hours with no sleep. Maybe he was a little snappy." Hiro tried reassuring his friend while he was mentally slapping himself.

'Excuses?!' He thought. 'Why am I making excuses for a abusive bastard.?'

"But he hit me Hiro. He HIT me. He probably doesn't want me back now."

"So what if he doesn't Shuichi?" Hiro snapped, causing Shuichi to stop crying and look up in surprise.

"I mean it Shuichi. You could do a lot better by getting another man."

"But, Hiro, I don't want another man. I want my Yuki." Shuichi stated as firmly as he could, his voice cracking slightly.

Hiro looked at Shuichi's saddened eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Well, why don't you make him a little jealous? Start dating another man for a little while. I'm sure Yuki will find out and if he really loves you he will try and get you back. What do you have to say to that?"

Hiro watched and would have sworn he heard the fears in Shuichi's head working. Then it was like the light bulb light up and Shuichi's eyes were shining with hope.

"I guess I could do that. But I don't want to sleep with him..."

"Hehe you don't have to sleep with him. Just go to some movies and clubs...maybe a few dinners."

"Ok I'll do it. But where are we going to find me a new man?"

"A club of course." Hiro laughed as he again looked into Shuichi's violet eyes and cheerful smile. 'This plan might actually work' He thought.


End file.
